


Melody

by DulceVolunt



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Singing, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceVolunt/pseuds/DulceVolunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting, while singing without mercy, on an wooden bench in the middle of nowhere. Abandoned. Or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing, but well, it was an idea that has been flowing in my head for a while now. Thanks for reading!   
> I'm not sure if I'm going to proceed this story...

_Don't you just, sometimes feel awful? Feel as if you are going to explode? That one moment, were your last string breaks and you just can't take it anymore?_   
_Well, that's were I am going through right now. Life wants me to do too much, it asks me too much: it is simply too much. I just feel so... empty inside, you know? As if nothing counts anymore. Just... I don't know what to do._   
_I have been chasing so many dreams, yet none came true. I have been trying to do so many things the best I can, yet I failed. I have expected so much of certain things, yet they turn out to be miserable. Why can't things ever go the way I want to? Why can't I ever live my dreams, do what I love, without any obligations?_   
_Did I mention I hate obligations? In case not: I hate obligations. I mean, what's the matter with them? Why do we have to do certain things 'or else'... Well, or else what? Are we going to be punished? Smashed? Beaten? Worse? So many, so many questions._   
_You know what I also hate? Time. Time is just, just so goddamn awful and I sometimes can't cope with it. Humans should take things easy, do things while they come and go. Why in hell did the human kind invent such thing? Time is only there to provide stress. Why are we doing that to ourselves?_   
_Is it so much to ask to be able to live my dreams? They aren't even that big. All I want is to bake pancakes on a lazy sunday morning with a perfect gentleman who happens to be my boyfriend. All I want is to lay snuggling on the couch together, he tracing patterns on my back. I want him to take care of me, love me like I have never been loved. We would be renting a flat in London, with the most gorgeous view of a lovely park. A park where we would spend ages together, lifetimes. That park would be a witness of our never ending journey._   
_It's all I want. All I ask for: to be happy._

_I guess I'm not fated for being happy. Why else am I sitting on this bench in an abondened park in the middle of nowhere? Sure, it's somewhere in England, Bourne Woods, but let me tell you this: there's nothing fancy about this place. It's dull, it's boring, it doesn't provide you any adventure at all. Except for maybe somewhere this week: I heard they were shooting for this movie, but I don't know the name, nor time. I mean, of course it's fun, but it will be over in a couple of days and then it will be the same, dull place like always again._

_Maybe I should sing a song? It always cheers me up, for some reason. Personally, I don't think I have such a good singing voice, but some of my friends think I do. Besides, what's the matter anyway? I'm alone, miserable and lonely in an abandoned place. Great._

Without realising they were actually filming today, I started singing  _My Immortal_  by  _Evanescence_. It was one of my favourite songs, whenever I felt said. Despite the fact that it was very emotional, it also spoke to my on a spiritual level.   
 _Sometimes I just cannot accept... loss. Especially during the times when I feel exceptionally bad, it is very hard for me to understand why people die._

Very gently, I hit the first note.   
 _Magic_.  
It felt as magic, as if I was infinite.  
  
The moment I started, there was no going back and I sang as beautiful, as pure as I possibly could, unconsciously tears wiggling down my cheeks.   
It were four minutes of not being aware of any problems, four minutes of full surrender to the nature. Four minutes of accepting, finally, even though it was just for these two hundred and fourty seconds. It didn't even matter anymore. I was me now, fully me, and nobody could take it away from me. Not thinking about life, everything for a while.

And after this time, after I let out the last breath, released the very last note, I suddenly heard loud cheering and clapping.  
 _What is this? I must be hallucinating. I have never done that before._

* * *

 

'It's a wrap for today guys!,' his director shouted in the middle of Bourne Woods. 'Good job everyone, see you tomorrow!' Afterwards, the man walked up to the two actors standing in the long, moist grass.   
'Hiddleston, mate, wonderful,' he gave Tom a friendly slap on his shoulder to then proceed to him. 'Also, Cumberbatch, you too, legend.'  
They shared a brief talk, laughed a bit and just wanted to seperate ways when all of a sudden the cast members heard the most beautiful, angelic voice they had ever heard. It was so pure, so honest, so emotional. As if an angel came to earth to provide the world a message, as if it was the only thing that mattered in life. So eccentric, so wonderful.   
  
The whole cast shared questionable looks, while Benedict nudged his friend, Tom, towards the direction of the beautiful sound. Gently, he beckoned him to the place, himself taking the lead. It didn't take the much time to arrive at the source of the most wonderful melody.  
It was a woman.  
The most beautiful, gorgeous girl both men had ever seen. She had the most soft, blonde curls, waving playfully in the wind. She had the boldest, kissable lips, an eye colour nobody was able to describe: just perfect. What was disturbing, though, was the fact that she was crying. Real crying. Genuine, anxious drops wiggled down her cheeks, landing on her white dress that fitted her so well.  
Neither Tom and him deared to interrupt her. Instead, Tom instantly walked away, leaving Benedict there, standing hypnotised looking at the gorgeous girl before him. It felt like a dream.  
After a while, a period of time that felt like ages to him, he heard people gathering among him. As he looked to his side, he realised all of the cast members, all assistants, literally everyone who was involved with the movie that day had followed Tom to the lovely girl. She still hadn't noticed.

Until then. She finished. Everybody cheered, gasped, clapped out of disbelief. How could one possibly be so great? So perfect?  
It was right then, that very moment, when she looked up to then look straight in his eyes. His twinkling eyes, on his smirking face, a wide grin on it.

Her eyes widened.


End file.
